Change
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: A redo of the movie with a new charater. Jim is given a map to Treasure planet but he doesn't just find treasure on this trip. He finds somthing much more valuable. rated T for further on.
1. Prologue

I remember stories from when I was younger. I would stay way past my bed time, reading the stories over and over. I could tell you every word of them back then. It was soon after my dad left my mom and I that I forgot about them. I started acting out. I didn't pay any attention in school any more, I did what ever I wanted when I wanted. My mom worked hard back at the Benbow. I didn't want to be around much. I Just wanted to be alone. I've been that way for about three years. If I wasn't out solar surfing, I was hanging on the roof or in my room. The way I liked it. That all changed one day though. Everything changed.


	2. Intro

Jim flew through the air on his sufer. He enjoyed the wide open sky and feeling of the wind. He went up as far as he could before he put the sail down, closed his eyes, and let himself fall his eyes closed he did differnet kinds of tricks as he fell, then right before he hit the ground he sent his sail back up and flew forward. When he saw the gate with flashing yellow lights he ignored them and went right through the gate. He managed to get around everything in site. Then when the wheel spinning and the holes closing and opening he got an idea. He waited for the right moment.

Then he hid his sail and went trough barly making it out. He got his sail up.

"Whoo-Hoo, Ha-ha." He yelled throwing his head back. He started to just ride when he heard sirens going off. He knew who it was too. "Aww, Great." He said to himself.

Back at the Benbow his mother Sarah was working hard. She was in the middle of a rush. She heard a customer yell for her.

"I know refill on the purp juice. Coming right up Mrs. Dunwiddie." She walked over to a family and served them their food. Then she brought her good friend Delbert his food. "Sorry Delbert. It's been a mad house here all morning."

"No problem Sarah." he said as she walked away to tend to other customers. He went to eat when he noticed a little girl at the side of table atring at him. "Hello? What brings you here? Curious little...one?"She didn't say anything. He took a spoonful and she took a step back. "Go away." he said politly, "Are your parents around?" Still nothing. "What the matter? Cat go your-" Suddenly her frog like tounge shot out and ate the food that was on his spoon. She skipped away and Sarah came up.

"Ah so adorable at that age." She said.

"Oh yes," he said sarcasticly. "Speaking of which, how Jim doing?"

"Much better. I know he had some rough spots earlier this year but I really think he's starting to turn a corner." She grabbed a big pile of dished and turned around just in time to see two robo cops at the door with Jim.

"Mrs. Hawkins." One of them said. She dropped the dishes and gasped.

"Jim." she said.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Jim said brushing off the cops hand from his shoulder, but her grabbed him again.

"Not so fast," He said. "We have apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 904, section 15, paragraph um…"

"6." Jim said helping him out.

"Thank you." the same cop said.

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" His mother said a little harshly

"As you are aware, Ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No, I understand, um, but, um, c-c-uh-could we just…"

"Ahem, pardon me. Officers, if I might…uh… interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? UH, I have a clipping." Delbert said trying to help.

"Are you the boy's father?" they asked.

"Oh, no…" They both said.

"He's just an old friend of the family." Sarah said.

"Back off, Sir." The robots said as they leaned close to him.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." Sarah said pushing him towards his table.

"Well, Sarah if you insist. A-hem, don't ever let me do that again." He said

"Due to repeated violations of statue 15- C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie Hoosegow." One said.

"The Slammo" The other said. They let go of him.

"Thank you, Officers." His mother said looking at him. "It won't happen again."

"We see his type all the time. Wrong choices."

"Dead enders, losers."

"You take care, now."

"Let's motor." And they left. After they both noticed everyone watching, everyone quickly went back to minding their own buisness.

"Jim, I have had it! Do you want to go to juvenile hall, is that it?" He walked away and began clearing a table. "Jim, Jim. Look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going…"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around, those cops just won't get off my..." Jim intruppted her but stopped at the look on her face. "Forget it. He said and went back to clearing the table.

"Mrs. Hawkins. My Juice." A customer yelled.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." She turned back to Jim. "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Then went to back to work.

"Yeah. What future?" Jim said to himself as he walked into the kitchen.


	3. Let's Take a Trip

After everyone left and Benbow closed for the night I went up on the roof. I wanted to be alone again. I like it that way. It wan't like I could just hop on my surfer and go for another ride. No thanks to those fucking cops. Delbert was still here talking to my mom but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying and to honest, I didn't care. I stared at the sky. It was dark and you could see and hear the thunder and lighting. Rain coiming soon. Then I looked over and saw a ship barly flying in the sky. A bunch of smoke was coming from the back and then it crashed at the docks. I slid down the roof and ran over to see if anyone inside was hurt.

"Hey Mister!" I yelled running over. "You're ok in there right?" Then suddenly a hand slammed on the window from the inside, scaring me enough to make me back up a bit. When the door opened a brown chest and a turtle type guy fell out. he had on a black cape and a pirate hat. When he saw me he grabbed onto my shirt.

"He's a- coming. Can you hear him? Those gears and Gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself." he said. The he just let go of me.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard didn't ya?" I said as he walked over and grabbed his chest.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cut throats." He said and grabbed his chest and put it on his shoulder. "But, they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bone's cold dead fingers afore I argh..." Then fell to ground coughing. I quickly ran over tot help him.

"Come on, give me your hand. That's it." I said and grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder. I noticed he still had the chest. He just wouldn't let go of it for nothing huh? "Mom's gonna love this."

She wasn't gonna like having someone like him in the Benboe but how I just leave him there? He was hurt and don't forget the weather too.I was about to open the door whne it opened. Delbert had opened it. My mom's face got wide with shock.

"JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!" She yelled running over to me and Billy. I pulled him and set him carfully on the floor.

"Mom, he's hurt. Bad." I said. The poor guy was breathing really hard. He looked over.

"Me chest, lad." He said pointing his hand towards the chest. I pushed it over to him. He started putting in a code and it unlocked. He pulled out a shere wrapped in a cloth. "He'll be coming soon." "Can't let them find this."

"Who's comin?" I said. He suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to him.

"The Cyborg! Beware the Cyborg." And with that he fell to floor dead leaving the sphere in my hands.

"Oh." My mom. I noticed a bright white light from the frount. I went to side of the window and opened a little crack in the blinds. I saw a bunch of large dark figures with weapons coming towards us. I ran over and grabbed my mom, pulling her upstairs with me.

"Quick we gott go." I yelled while running. Delbert went to the door and just barly dodged the laser that shot through.

"I beileve I'm with Jim on this one!" He yelled catching up with us.

I could everything going down down stairs. Things being throuwn, people yelling at each other, even fire. We came a window and Delbert looked out it.

"Delilah, Delilah! Stay! Don't move!" He yelled to his pet or somthing below. I turned back and saw their shadows. They were coming our way! I turned back and saw my mom and Delbert about to jump out the window. I could tell my mom was scared.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the law of physical science." Mom kept saying no. She was afraid and didn't want to jump. We didn't have time for this. "On the count of 3, 1…" We got to go!

"3." I said as I pushed them out and jumped out myself.

We laned in Delbert's carriage and started moving. My mom looked back and when she turned back around and put her head down I knew it was bad. I felt bad too. Then I pulled the sphere out of my pocket and up wrapped it revealing a goldish colored ball. We got to Delberts place and man you could tell this guy loved to read because of the books everywhere.

"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggard pirates fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn is burned to the ground." Delbert said. I walked over to my mom who was sitting in a chairr by the fire place. I grabbed a blanket and put it over she shoulders. I was about to say something when I decided against it. I've cause enough trouble for one day.

"A-hem, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere," I grabbed the golden sphere and started messing with it trying to see what it was. "Those markings baffle me unlike anything I ever encountered even with my vast experience and superior intellect it will take me years to unlock its…" I got it open and something happened. "Hey! Why…it's a map." If it was a map, it was the biggest map I ever seen my whole damn life. The pictures cover the whole room. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. This is us," Dr. Delbert pointed to a small planet in front of him. "The Planet Montresor."

When he touched it we started moving, seeing numorous planets go by.

"That the megalenic cloud. Whoo, the coral galaxy…" He pointed out a bunch of differnt things. Then her froze when something else came up and stopped. "Wait, what's this? What's this? Why, it's…it's…" Did you have to ask? The answer was simple.

"Treasure Planet." I said. Then I remebered all those kid stories from when I was younger.

"No!" Delbert said surprised.

"That's treasure planet." I said a little louder.

"Flint's Trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?"

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." I said looking at the map.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place on top the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience..." The lights suddenly turned on. It scared Delbert a little. "Whoo! What just happened?" I was joking, it was more than a little. It sure as hell was funny though.

"Mom, this is it. It's the answer to all our problems." I said walking over to her.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way…"

"Don't you remember? All those stories?"

"That's all they were, stories." Really? She was treating me like a little kid again. I admit it wasn't the best time to ask but come on! What more do we have to loose?

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over."

"Well this is…it's..it's..its..ju…oh my!" She turned to Delbert. "Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Oh no here we go.

"It's totally preposterous. Traversing the galaxy all alone." he said. Really? Him too?

"Now at last we hear some sense." She looked at me again

"That's why I'm going with you." He said and grabbed a bag. I jolted my head towards him. Did he just say he was coming with me?

"Delbert!" Mom yelled. Delbert quickly went running all over the place grabbing his things.

"I'll use all my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship. Hire a captain and a crew." He said to himself ignoring my mom. He ened up on the top of a huge book pile.

"You're not serious." My mom asked. He then used one of the books to slide down the hill.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming," He put his bag down. "'Go Delbert, Go Delbert, Go Delbert." He said doing some dance.

"Okay! Okay! You're both grounded!" My mom yelled. She put her hand on the back of her neck and looked away from me.

"Mom, look." She looked at me. "I know that I keep messing everything up and I know that…I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Sarah, if I may." Delbert said. She turned to him and they took a few steps away from me. I could still her them. "You've said yourself you've tryed everything. There are much worse remidies than a few charater building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing...or becasue YOU really wanna go?" he put his hand togeather and in frount of her as if he were going to beg her.

"I really Really REALLY want to go..." She put her head down but Delbert lifted it up. "And it's the right thing." She turned to me and walked over. She pushed some hair out of my face and sighed.

"Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom," I grabbed her hand. "You won't. I'll make you proud." Delbert came over and I let go of her hand.

"Well, ahem, here we are then. We'll be in preparation at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport." He and I looked out the window before getting out things togeather.


	4. At the Spaceport

I was walking trying to find the ship when I heard some cool music playing. I walked towards it. I just followed the musice. Then I saw a bunch of kids around my age in a big circle. Someone was singing and I could tell it was girl. Who ever she was she had an amazing voice. I pushed my way through to see what was going on and a girl with long blonde hair was sitting on a large speaker. It was a pretty big speaker, she could touch the were two of them and then a Dj guy on a booth behind her where the crowd stopped. She wore a red tank top with grey shorts and black lace up boot that went almost to her knees. She had her hair up in a high ponytail.

She was singing a kind of slow song. It was really pretty. Just the way she sang it. The way the emotion on her face matched every part of the music. **(I do not own any of the songs. This song is by Britney Spears)**

_Breathe you out _  
_Breathe you in _  
_You keep coming back to tell me _  
_youre the one who could have been _  
_and my eyes see it all so clear _  
_It was long ago and far away but it never disappears _  
_I try to put it in the past _  
_Hold on to myself and dont look back _

_I dont wanna dream about _  
_All the things that never were _  
_Maybe I can live without _  
_When Im out from under _  
_I dont wanna feel the pain _  
_What good would it do me now _  
_Ill get it all figured out _  
_When Im out from under _

_So let me go _  
_Just let me fly away _  
_Let me feel the space between us growing deeper _  
_And much darker every day _  
_Watch me now and Ill be someone new _  
_My heart will be unbroken _  
_It will open up for everyone but you _  
_Even when I cross the line _  
_It's like a lie Ive told a thousand times _

_I dont wanna dream about _  
_All the things that never were _  
_Maybe I can live without _  
_When Im out from under _  
_I dont wanna feel the pain _  
_What good would it do me now _  
_Ill get it all figured out _  
_When Im out from under _

_And part of me still believes _  
_When you ay youre gonna stick around _  
_And part of me still believes _  
_We can find a way to work it out _  
_But I know that we tried everything we could try _  
_So let's just say goodbye _  
_Forever _

_I dont wanna dream about _  
_All the things that never were _  
_Maybe I can live without _  
_When Im out from under _  
_I dont wanna feel the pain _  
_What good would it do me now _  
_Ill get it all figured out _  
_When Im out from under _

_I dont wanna dream about _  
_All the things that never were _  
_Maybe I can live without _  
_When Im out from under _  
_I dont wanna feel the pain _  
_What good would it do me now _  
_Ill get it all figured out _  
_When Im out from under _  
_When I'm out from under_

When the song was over she hopped down from the speaker and handed the mic over to a guy about a few inches taller than she was. Then she walked over towards me but she went to some girls who must have been her friends.

"Alright that was Winter Rose. Anyone else want the mic?" The guy in the middle of everyone said. "Anybody? Come on our DJ over there can't play music if there's no singer. Alright, how, about...I got it." He looked at everyone. "I'll pick two singer and they can preform a song togeather. How about that?" Everyone started cheering and clapping. He looked around at everyone again. Trying to find two people to pick. Finally he put the mic up again. "Alright, let's have Jordan come up." A boy with black hair and black and white clothing walked forward. "And let me see...Who do wanna sing with Jordan?" He gave the mic to Jordan.

"I'd like to sing with Winter if that's cool." He pointed to the girl from before.

"What?" she said. "I've already sang though."

"Come on Winter. You can pick the song." The first guy said. She shook her head no.

"Winter! Winter! Winter!" People started chanting her name over and over again. Her and her friends started laughing.

"Alright. Alright!" she said and everyone stopped. "I'll do it." Everyone cheered and she walked into the middle again.

"Alright got the second mic right here now Win, you pick the song." He handed Winter the mic.

"How about the song 'Good girls go bad' by Cobra Starship? Everyone cool with that?" Everyone cheered. "Alright. DJ get to playin!" Then the music started playing. It was a much faster song. Winter tightened her ponytail and then got into the music. The guy Jordan started the song.

(Hint- _Jordan **Winter ****Both of them**)_

_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go_  
_Good Girls Go Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad_

_I Know Your Type_  
_Your Daddys Little Girl_  
_Just Take A Bite (One Bite)_  
_Let Me Shake Up Your World_  
_Cause Just One Night,_  
_Couldnt Be So Wrong_  
_Im Gonna Make You Lose Control_

_She Was So Shy_  
_Till I Drove Her Wild_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_You were hanging In The Corner With Your Five Best Friends_  
_You Heard That I Was Trouble _  
_But You Couldnt resist_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go_  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go _

**_I Know Your Type_**  
**_Boy Youre Dangerous_**  
**_Youre That Guy Id Be Stupid To Trust_**  
**_But Just One Night Couldnt Be So Wrong_**  
**_You Make Me Wanna Lose Control_**

_She Was So Shy_  
_Till I Drove Her Wild_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_**I Was Hanging In The Corner With My Five Best Friends**_  
_**I Heard That You Were Trouble **_  
_**But I Couldnt Resist**_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go _  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad _

Then everyone started singing to parts. The boys with Jordan and the girls with Winter.

_Oh She Got Away With The Boys In The Place _  
_Treat 'Em like they Dont Stand A Chance_  
_**And He Got Away With The Girls In The Back**_  
_**Acting like they're Too Hot To Dance**_  
_Oh She Got Away With The Boys In The Place _  
_Treat 'Em like They Don't Stand A Chance_  
**_And He Got Away With The Girls In The Back_**  
**_Acting like they're Too Hot To Dance_**

**_(It won't underline this next part but both of them are singing)_**

**_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_**  
**_I Make Them Good Girls Go_**  
**_The Good Girls Go Bad... Yeah_**  
**_Good Girls Go Bad_**

**_I Was Hanging In The Corner With My Five Best Friends_**  
**_I Heard That You Were Trouble _**  
**_But I Couldnt Resist_**  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad_  
_I Make Them Good Girls Go _  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad_  
_Good Girls Go Bad_

And then the music stopped. Everyone cheered. The way Winter danced to song too really amazed me. She just connected with the song. The first guy came back adn took the mics.

"Alright let's hear it for 'em huh?" Everyone started cheering and clapping again. "Alright alright. Calm down, calm down. Now it's too bad but, our star Winter here's goin away for a while. She gotta a job to go do, but when she get's back...We're gonna have our annual dance showdown!" Everyone started screaming happily. I had to cover my ears. Winter took the mic.

"I'm sorry it's later than normal but Rick said there's was no way he was gonna do the dance showdown without me. I'll be back as soon as I can though. Thanks guys." She gave the mic back and ran back to the girls. Then they started leaving.

"Wha! Wait a sec!" I said loudly. I quickly pushed my way through the crowd again and caught up them. "Hey!" They turned around.

"Hi?" Winter said. "Can I help you?" I was bent over trying to catch my breathe.

"I just wanted to say," I stood up. "I thought you were really good. Better than anyone I know."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Hey Win we gotta go. See you when you get back." one of the other girls said.

"Alright. Bye!" She turned back to me. "I'm Winter Rose by the way." She held out her hand.

"Jim Hawkins." I shook her hand.

"So umm, what job are you doing?" I asked.

"I work on a ship. I do pretty much everything. What about you? I've never seen you around."

"I'm catching a ship."

"Jim! Jim!" I heard Delbert yelling for me. I signed loudly. Now of all times? "Ah Jim there you are. What are you doing here? This isn't a place for the likes of us. It's full of...full of...umm... full of no good troublemakers that's it."

"Excuse me?" Winter put her hands on her hips. "What did you say?"

"Come along Jim. We better hurry before our ship takes off." I threw my head back and graoned. Really? I finally get a hot, talented girl to talk to me and this happened? Does the world hate me or somthing? I walked along anyways.

"Bye Winter. Nice meeting you." I said.

"Bye Jim." She still looked pissed off.

We got on a bus type deal and Delbert ran into some sales ladies. Well an ailen lady with two heads. When we got to out stop I walked off.

"Jim. Oh Jim! Wait for me." I could hear him calling.

I was trying to ignore him. He was trying to get out the door but that stupid suit type thing he got wasn't helping him out. I shook my head when I heard him stumble and almost fall. Then when I knew he was out I started walking.

"Well, Jim." He said catching up to me "This should be a wonderful opportunity…for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds…um… well, contempt but, in our case…" Shut up already!

"Look," I said turning around fast. "Let's just find the ship, ok?"

I didn't wait for an answer I just started walking. I couldn't seem to find the docks so I ended up asking some guys working on a house or something like that.

"Hey can you tell me where the ship's dock?"

"Second berth on your right." One said.

"You can't miss it." The other one said.

"Hey thanks." Then I walked in the direction they were talking about. And that's when I heard Delbert behind me again. Damn it.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" He started again. Won't he ever shut up? "I should never have listened to that pushy two headed saleswoman. This one said it was fat, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered. Ooh!" He smacked into me. I turned around and sent him a look to let him know to I was getting pissed. "Oh! Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S Legacy." He quickly changed the subject. I turned around.

"Whoa." I said surprised. This ship was huge, and I do mean HUGE. We walked on the ship and it was awsome. I do mean awsome too. **(I took the scene wit tht weird alien out. I didn't care for it. Sorry!)**

"STOW THOSE CASKS FORWARD! HEAVE TOGETHER NOW!" WE walked over the big stone guy who was giving out the orders.

"Good Morning, Captain!" Everything ship-shape?" Delbert said to him.

"Shipshape it is." He said. "But, I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." He pointed up and we say a cat women running across and doing flips, then landed on her feet perfectly with hands behind her back.

"Mr. Arrow. I've checked this miserable ship from stem to sterns and as usual, its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" She said.

"You flatter me, Captain." Mr. Arrow said back.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?"

"Oh, um, yes, I…" The captain said turning her attention to us.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" She yelled as if he couldn't hear him and started banging on his helmet.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!"

"If I may doctor, this works so much better when its right way up and plugged in. Lovely, there you go." Delbert opened up the helmet.

"Ooh! If you don't mind." He unpluged the thing she just pluged in. "I can manage my own plugging!" She ignored him and started walking back by Mr. Arrow I think.

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." When she got beside him she turned around. "You've met my 1st officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain." He said.

"Oh, shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean every word of it."

Delbert coughed trying to get their attention. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce you Jim Hawkins? Yes Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure…"

The captian quickly shup him up. "Doctor Please! I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

We all walked into the room she was talking about. It wasn't that bad of a place. She locked the door and turned around. She looked extremly serious now.

"To muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way." She said slowly walking towards us. She stopped though when she was between us and the door.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've…" Delbert was interupted.

"May I see the map, please?" Delbert and I looked at each other for a second and then he just shrugged. I took the map out of my pocket.

"Here." I said as I tossed it to her. She caught it with out even moving anything other than her hand.

"Hmm. Fascinating." She said, twirling it and walking to a closet to the side.

"Mr. Hawkins." She put the map inside the closet and locked it. "In the future, you will address me as "captain" or "Ma'am" is that clear?"

"Ugh." I groaned to myself. Really? Orders?

"Mr. Hawkins?" She said a little angerly.

"Yes, Ma'am" I said. Might as well do it. Then I can just go back to doing my own thing.

"That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip you howling screamer." Then she went over to deak and sat down.

"Captain, I assure you I…" Dr. Delbert started to argue but she interrupted him again. I went and started playing around with one of her things on the wall because I started to get bored.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible." She said sitting down. "I…don't much care for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning over coffee."

"Luducrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am"

"There you go. Poetry."

"Now, see here…"

"Doctor, I'd love to stay to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down the galley, straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What? The Cook?" I said. She wants me to cook?

"Oh and Mr. Arrow. Is she back yet?" Th captain asked unlocking the door.

"Yes. She got here a few moments before these two. I beileve she's putting the suppiles she brought away."

"Ah well when you see her tell her to come find me. I have to tell her that I won't need her to work on the enigine since it's been taken care of. I want her to stay aboard though just in case there's a problem."

"Will do ma'am." Then we all left.


	5. Silver

We started talking on our way down. Mr. Arrow right behind us.

"That woman. That…feline. Who does she think she think is working for?"

"It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables." I said.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Mr. Arrow said. We kept walking and then heard whistling. I was a big guy in the shadows. "Mr. Silver!"

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley, had I known, I'd tucked in me shirt." He came out of the shadows and tucked his shirt and his cooking apron in. When he walked completely into the light I saw the other side of his body. I machanical arm, and leg. His eyes too even.

"A cyborg." I whispered to myself.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow said,

"Love the outfit, Doc." The cyborg said as he scanned him with his cyborg eye.

"Well, thank you, um, love the eye. Um," Delbert grabbed me and pulled me forward. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo." He said putting out his metal hand. I just looked at him. He was smiling. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." He went and chopped up some stuff. He even made a joke outof it by pretending to cut his human hand off. "These gears have been tough getting's used to but they do come in mighty hand from time to time."

He lifted the pan with the cut up food in a pan, fired it up with his hand and placed it on the oven. He added something to it and then tasted it. He smiled and grabbed two bowls and filled them up.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." he said giving us each a bowl. Dr. Delbert smelled it and tasted it.

"Mmm, delightfully tangy yet robust."

"Old family recipe." The cyborg said. Then an eyeball came up from the soup.

"In fact, that was part of the old family." He laughed and ate the eyeball. "Just kiddin' Doc. I'm nothing if ain't a kidder." He bumped me with his elbow. "Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig."

I was about to try some when my spoon suddenly turn a pinkish purplish color and swalloed it. Then turned into a straw and ate the rest of it.

"Morph." Then it became a little blob and went over to Silver and rubbed his check. "You jiggle headed blob of mischief. So that's where you been hiding."

"Wow. What is that thing?" I asked as it came over to me. It copied me and then turned into a mini-me.

"He's a morph." He said. "I rescued the little shape shifter on proteus 1. Aww, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy." Then we heard a bell ringing.

"We're about to get underway, would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Mr. Silver said.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have a superluminal jets?" We looked at him like he should just shut up and go. "I'll follow you." I went to follow them but Mr. Arrow pushed me back. What I can't go watch the launch? That's bog.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." He said.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir but…" Silver said.

"Captain's order. See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." Mr. Arrow said and left with Delbert.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?"

"Whatever." I couldn't help but wonder. Was this the cyborg Billy Bones told me to watch out for? I really hope not.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" He was about to get back to work when I heard something fall. I turned my attention to the door way. I saw a person with long blonde hair bent over picking a few things up.

"Mr. Silver? I have the rest of the supplies for you." I reconized that voice, and that blonde hair too. I went over to help but mostly I wanted to know if I was right.

"Great lass. Put 'em on the counter there." As I got over they stood up quickly and turned around. It was Winter. She had on grey, baggy pants that went to her ankles, a white short sleeve shirt, and brown boots this time. Her hair was let down though. It went all the way to the middle of her back. Her face looked like she was surprised.

"Hey." She said. She smiled a little which made me smile back.

"Hey. Didn't think I'd run into you here." I said.

"Me either." She said carrying her things over and setting them on the couner like she was told. "I have one more to get. I'll be right back." Then she left.

"That your girlfriend Jimbo?"

"What?" I turned towards him. "No I just met her a while before we found the ship." Now was my chance to find out.

"Ah. Well you seem to like her." I looked at the purps and got an idea.

"You know…these purps. They're kind of like the ones back homes on Montressor. You ever been there?" I took one purp and went and sat on the counter. I started eating the purp and lounging. Watching him carfully to see if I could tell he was lying.

"I can't say as I have, Jimbo."

"Come to think of it, just before I left. I met this old guy who was um… he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" He looked behind is shoulder for a split second.

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones? Bones? Mm-mm. T'ain't ringin' away any bells must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborg's roamin' this port." Then we heard someone and it was Winter coming back.

"Alright Silver. This is all of it. Think you can manage?" She said.

"Umm. Yep this should. Thanks for all ye help."

"It's no problem." She smiled. Then looked at me. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine."

"PREPARE TO CAST OFF!" We heard Mr. Arrow yell.

"Are you gonna come watch the launch?" Winter asked.

"Eh, off with you, lad. And watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Silver said. I hopped off the counter and followed Winter.


	6. Fight

We walked out of the galley. I closed my eyes a little when they hit the sun. Winter was in frount of me looking around.

"Watcha lookin for?" I asked.

"Amelia. I was told she wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"The engine."

"You're the one who works on the engine?" I said shocked.

"Don't be so surpised. I work hard on that engine. You knew I worked on a ship."

"Ya but not that kind of work."

"Oh there she is. See you later." She said and ran up to the Captain.

"We're all clear, captain!" Someone from the crows nest yelled.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" The captain said to Mr. Arrow.

"My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations! Smartly now!"

The crew climbed up the nets to the sails. "Come, you scurvy scum. I'll race you." They all yelled to each other.

"Loose all Solar Sails!" The sails came down but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into one of the crew. He said something to me but I couldn't amke it out.

"Heave up the braces. Braces up!" Then the gravity stopped and lifted all of us to the ground.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." Another alien pulled a switch and then the gravity kicked back on. I landed on my feet. "South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Aye, Captain, 2-1-0-0" I felt the ship turn sideways to the right.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please."

"Take her away!"

"Brace yourself, Doctor." The Captain said. Then all of a sudden we moved so fast Delbert flew backwards into a wall. Which was super funny.

I climbed up on the rope latter at the side of the ship.

"Whoa!" I saw big whale like aliens flyin through the air like they were in the water. I looked over to see Delbert looking over the edge.

"Upon my word, an orcus galacticus. Smile." He took out a camra to take a picture.

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear." The captain said but it was too late. The orcus already sprayed him with its blowhole, covering him in green goo. I laughed again. He was having teh worst of luck today. I heard Winter laugh and I looked over. She looked over at me. she smiled and waved at me. I waved back. Then the Captain came over to her and they walked off talking. Man, and I was just about to go over and talk to her.

"Jimbo! I got 2 new friends I'd like you to meet." I turned around and saw Silver. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He said while he tossed each of them to me.

"Yippee" I said, sarcastically. So much for viewing on the ship, or talking with Winter. Man this sucks.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." I said angerly as I mopped. I was minding my own buisness when a big guy came by and pushed me.

"Watch it twerp." He said and walked off. I know he wasn't talking to me. This was nothing like I thought it would be.

I stared at the crew who were talking. The squid for a head looked at me and I turned my head mopping back again.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" he asked. Then, his head came off and sat on top of the barrel, and then his stomach turned into a face.

"Yeah, Weirdo!" His stomach said. I heard hissing and looked up. some spider guy was crawling down the ropees towards me.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." he said coming over to me.

"Why?" I said. "You got something to hide, bright eyes?" He grabs me by shirt and lifted me up.

"Maybe your ears don't work as well." He hissed, close to my face.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine." Man his breath was bad.

"Why, you impudent little…" He slammed me against the mast of the ship.

"Go ahead! slice him! Dice him!" The others were saying as they all came over to watch.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" He said putting one his shape claws close to my face.

"What's going on here?" Someone said. I turned my head and saw Winter. He hair was pulled back into a braid and had strands of hair on each side of her face. "You all should be working, not fighting." He lowered me a bit but I still couldn't touch the floor.

"Stay out of this girl." He said to her. She walked closer to him.

"Can't." She looked him straight in the eye. "Unless you all forgot, you're on someone elses ship and, let's not forget that that boy there," She pointed to me. "His gardian is your employer. Don't think for a second that Captain Amelia won't throw you off this ship for fighting." She put her hands on her hips and looked very serious.

"Don't push your luck." He flex his other claw he was about to use to slice me.

Mr. Scroop…" Mr. Silver's cyborg hand grabbed his claw before doing anything. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" He twisted his claw back and squeezed it and he let go of my shirt. I fell and picked myself up and then leaned on the mast.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow said, walking down the stairs and towards the crew. "You know the rules. They'll be no brawling on this ship."

"Aye-Aye Sir." Everyone said. Winter looked at Mr. Scroop.

"Told ya." she said. He shot her a dirty look.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Mr. Scroop looked at him and then at Silver. He shot him a look and Mr. Scroop answered. "Transparently." Then everyone started to leave and do their own thing.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight's ship a happy ship, sir." Silver said. Winter helped me up of the floor. Then Silver turned his attention to ma. Great. I can talk to Winter after she just save my ass?

"Jimbo! I gave you a job." He said.

"Hey! I was doing it until that bug thing…"

"Belay that. Now, I want this deck swabbed and spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions." He looked at Winter. Then he left and went back to the kitchen.


	7. Friends?

It was late at night and I was tired from mopping. Morph didn't even move an inch while I mopped. Then, he started mopping on my boot and burped as he came to my face. Winter was sitting on a wooden box. She was pretty quiet but would talk every once in a while.

"Well, this has been a fun day huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho." Morph changed into the spider dude and repeated what I said.

"Spider Psycho, Spider Psycho." Winter and I chuckled a little.

"A little uglier." He made him uglier and started cackling.

"Pretty close." We all started laughing.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles." We heard Silver come up. He was dumping something over the edge. "Up here for an hour and the decks still in one piece. This here lass but be working you pretty hard." She laughed.

"No I've just been keepin him company." She said.

"It's not like anyone else'll talk to me." I said.

"People don't talk to me much either." Winter said.

"Really? What about the captain? You and her seem pretty close." I said mopping the last bit.

"She's been buesy though. So I've been doing who know what. Maybe I'll help you guys out." She said standing up.

"Ah you don't have to that." Silver said.

"But I want to. What else am I gonna do?"

"True."

"Come on Silver. This way we can get more work done." What was she saying! This was bad enough.

"Well then I guess that be ok. At least she'll keep ya out of trouble."

"You're still on that? It wasn't my fault!" I said.

"Well I'm tired so Imma...go to bed. Night guys." Winter said before running off.

"Night." I said. then Silver started again.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick up your fights more carefully?" I frowned and started mopping again. "You father's not the teachin' sort."

"No, he was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

"Sorry, lad."

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine" I think I am. I don't care.

"Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skill into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" I turned around quickly.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out me sight."

"You can't do…"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so."

"Don't do me any favors." I yelled angrily.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

After that I was worked non-stop. It wasn't all bad though. Winter helped me with most of it. We were wiping tables when I got a really good look at her eyes. They were really light turquoise. They almost glowed in the dark.

"Wow."

"What?" She said.

"Huh?"

"You said wow. What?" I didn't reallized I'd said that out loud.

"Oh. Sorry I was talking about your eyes. They're really bright. You get 'em from your mom?"

"I don't know. I never knew her." She looked down.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"She died, when... I was born."

"What about your dad?"

"I haven't seen him since I was five."

"Who took care of you then?"

"Nobody. I grew up on the streets. Not that far from where we met actually." She stood up.

"You grew up at the spaceport?"

"People live there too you know. Since I was 13 I've sung and danced there. There's this dance school I want to get into. The best one around."

"You dance?" I asked. I stood up and looked at her.

"I've won the dance showdown every year since I was 13." She smiled.

"Wow. What was that two years ago?" I said joking around. Her face widdened as did her smile.

"Why you!" I ran to the deck. I could hear her chasing after me. It's was dark out because it was late. I had to find a place to hid. I ran to a bunch of crates and hid behind them. I could hear her footsteps. She stopped.

"Jim! Oh Jim!" I could hear her walking around. "Gee. I wonder where my friends Jimmy went?" She knew I could hear her. She thought I was hiding by the side of the boat. The gap was right across from where I was. She walked in frount of me and didn't see me. I stood up and quietly took a step forward. I quickly cover her mouth with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her back down where I was hiding. She started freaking out and finally let go of her. She got off me and was on her knees.

"Jim what the hell is the matter with you!" She said half laughing. I started laughing.

"What? Did I scare you?" She stopped trying to hit me and sat back.

"No." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. I could tell I did.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"You were so scared."

"No I wasn't." Each time we said something our faces got closer.

"You were so."

"Was not."

"Was so!"

"Was not!" We stopped when were right in frount of each other's face. Her eyes were gorgous this close up.

"Umm. I uh think you win." I said. She looked down.

"Thanks." We were silent for a second. She just looked down. I just kept looking at her. "It's pretty late."

"Ya. It is isn't it."

"We should...get to bed huh?" She looked at me. The weird thing is, we haven't moved an inch.

"We could."

"Or we could..." She looked me right in the eye.

Please tell me she's thinking what I think she's thinking. I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. I felt her put her hands on my shoulders. Then suddenly she pushed me back and into teh crates. Some of them falling ontop of me and let me tell you, some of them...not light. I heard her laughing. I pushed one of the crates out of the way so I could see her. She was standing up looking down at me.

"What the hell...was that?"

"Just a little dance I like to call...Payback." She started laughing again.

"Could you maybe I don't know umm...help me out!" She laughed again which made me laugh. She walked over and helped me get the crates off me. We put the back and then she started to walk away. I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to hang out with her a while longer.

"Watcha doin?" I turned towards her.

"What?"

"You wanna still hang out right? Come on."

"Where?"

"My room. Unless you wanna stay out here like you do every other night." She walk over to me. "What do you do out here everynight?" I looked over at the bowsprit than back to her.

"You wanna find out?" I asked.

"Ey you two." We heard Silver. He was standing in the door way to the galley. "Ye two best be gettin to bed now. Long day tomarra. Come on Jimbo." I looked back to Winter.

"I guess we'll have to do it another night."

"I guess so. Well thanks Jim. I've never had this much fun before. Not evan when I'm dancing or singing." She hugged me and for a second I froze. The I wrapped my arm around her to return the hug. Then she pulled away. "You're one the best friends I've ever had Jim. I want you to know that. Goodnight. See ya tomarrow." She walked away and went through a door close by the captain's room.

"Goodnight." I said in almost a whisper. Than I walked towards Silver so I could go to bed.

"What's wrong lad? You look as if your heart was just crushed."

"It's nothin." He stopped me.

"It ain't nothin. Tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"She said I was her best friend."

"And what's wrong with that?" he was silent for a moment but I just looked at the floor. "You love her don't ya?" I didn't say anything.

"Now. I mean I don't even know her that well." I looked at him.

"Listen Jimbo. You two have been hanging out togeather, laughing and talking for a few weeks now. I've been watching you two the whole time. Just give her some time. She's been through alot. She might just need to learn to admit it to herself first." I looked at him strait in the eyes now. He was right. I just need to give her some time. So then I went to bed. I was tired anyways.


	8. Winter

"Put some elbow into it!" The cyborg yelled at me. He was making me get this coral off the bottom of the ship. There was so many of them this would take all day even if there tons of me. I looked up and wiped my forehead. This was going to be a long day.

Later we sat in the kitchen with Silver and Winter. Winter just brought in some potatos and we started peeling them. The cyborg was going alot faster than I was. I started thinking of when I was little. When I was around three my dad was gone. I stared out the window with my waiting for him. I was afraid he wouldn't come. I could tell she was too. She hugged me to helped us both.

Than later that night Silver took me to a small ledge type deal. He was tying to teach me to tie a rope in a knot. Like I already didn't know how to do that. As he explained how to do it I tied it already and used the rope it climbed down. Then just walked along the rail of the ship. Then I was thinking of another time. When I was five or six I built a model ship. When dad came home I tried to show him. All he did was pat by head as he walked by. Not even saying a word.

The next day he had me scubbing the deck. Winter helped me out. She had her hair pulled up into a bun or something to keep it from getting wet. Every now and again I would lok at her. She'd look at me too and smile. When ever I saw her smile I had to smile back. How could I not? Then Silver came out. I stood up and he shoved a bucket full of soapy water in my hands. Still looking at him I poured it on the floor and got back down scrubbing again. Winter just laughed.

Another time I was almost done washing the dishes when the jerk came in and gave me a larger pile of them the clean. I didn't say a word though I just started washing them. I some how must have fallen asleep though cause I woke up after Silver cover me with his coat. I went to bed after that.

One night Silver was telling some of the crew some stories. Winter and I hung out a the stairs and just listened. It seem like more and more I was starting to like this. I didn't care about the hard work that much anymore. I was enjoying everything. As the days went by, Silver became more and more like a father to me. Winter well...I was still giving her some more time.

"So Winter."

"Huh?" She looked over at me.

"Tell me about that dance school you wanna get into." I said and had some of my drink.

"It's a really good one. Since I started dancing I wanted to get in. It cost a lot of money so if I want in I need a scholarship."

"There such a thing as a dance scholarship?" I asked.

"Ya. How else would you get into a dance school? It's not an academic school."

"Think you'll get in?"

"Not sure. Mark, Jordan, and Becca said I'm the best dancer around, but they have to remember that I'm not the only one trying for it. There are some people from other galexies coming for this."

"It's that popular?"

"Like I said it's one of the best." I looked down. Then I looked back to her.

"You'll make it. I know you will." I smiled at her. She smiled back then looked down.

"I don't think I will. Even if they think I'm the best." She looked forward.

"Why? If they think you're the best than doesn't the mean you got it? Why wouldn't they give it to you?" She looked at me then she looked at her cup. Then set it down.

"Because they won't. I just don't...don't..."

"Don't what?" I saw tears come to her eyes.

"I just don't fit in." She quickly got up and ran out of the there. I could hear her crying softly. I looked forward and everyone was staring at me.

"Well what ya waitin for?" Silver said.

"Go after her." One of the others said. I set my cup down and went after her. I ran towards her room when I bumped into the captian.

"Oh sorry Ma'am."

"It's alright. Why were running aways?"

"Winter ran off crying and I was looking for her."

"Why was she crying?"

"We were talking and I was asking her questions about some dance school she want to go to. Then-"

"Come with me Mr. Hawkins." She cut me off. I followed her to her office. She had me sit down on the other side of her desk from where she sat. "Now. How did the conversation end?"

"She said that she wouldn't think she'd get in even if they think she's the best. I asked why. Well then her eyes watered and she said because she doesn't fit in and then ran off." She let out a sigh.

"Did Winter ever tell you about her life?"

"Just about her parents."

"Well you should know that the school she wants to attend is a very high society school."

"So?"

"She never said anything about her home life? At all?"

"Nope." She let out another sigh.

"She grew up on the streets. Literally on the streets. When her father left her she had no home. She just lived in an alley for the longest time...Alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. One day I couldn't find someone to help me with my engine. It needed repairs. Well so I went to the last mechanic in the whole spaceport and the owner called out a lovely twelve year old girl with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes."

"Winter?"

"Yes. He said she could fix it. So I took her over and just like that she fixed it in no time."

"So what end of the job?"

"No. She went back but I didn't get a chance to thank her and complement her great work for her age. So I went back. When I got there I heard screaming. I didn't hear anything from Winter, only her boss. I walked into the back looking for her. Well I had come around just in time to see him slapped her across the face."

"What? For what?"

"I'm not sure. Anyways I confrounted him. Told him that was enough. Then I took Winter with me. I offered her a job as my preminant mechanic. She said yes. Then I was going to walk her home when she told me she didn't have one. She had been saving up for a small place. She said she wanted to make her own life and not depend on others. Well being her boss I gave her her pay early. It was enough to buy the place she wanted and stock it with whatever she needed."

"So then what? She jusst kept working for you?"

"Well, she told me that one day when she was 13 she was doing a job else where and came across a dance school. She went in and looked around. She saw a girl. Dancing hip hop. I could say that she watched that girl practice everyday since then. She said one day the girl noticed her. Then they talked for a while and then girl began to teach Winter some things. Then she stayed late on the ship one time. I walked out and she was dancing on the deck.

"You're pretty good Winter." She turned around quickly and looked at me.

"Really? I've been practicing every day."

"Yes. You have talent. So why did you start all of a sudden?"

"I found this school. I want to study there. Be a dancer." So I decided that I would go and check it out. She didn't know I was coming of course. Well I watched her and the other girl. Than the Dean of the school came in and began to yell.

"Hey you there!" She yelled. Witner turned to look at her. "You aren't supposed to be here. Go now."

"Can I ask a question first?"

"What?"

"How much would it be for me to register next year?"

"About $5,000 for entry and then another 2,000 per class."

"Wow. Do you give out scholarships?"

"Yes but I can tell by your closes that you're from the other part of town. You wouldn't be able to get in. You just don't belong in this world." After that the women threw her out. Ever since then she never stopped trying. It wasn't long after that that she started hanging around those kids who sing and dance in that area. She's won their dance contest every year. She sings mostly but she's determined to be a dancer."

"Wow. I thought my life was pretty bad." I looked down. Now I understood everything.

_"This isn't a place for the likes of us. It's full of...full of...umm... full of no good troublemakers that's it." _

_"Excuse me? What did you say?"_

She got defensive over the place she lived.

_"She died, when... I was born."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_"I haven't seen him since I was five."_

_"Who took care of you then?"_

_"Nobody. I grew up on the streets."_

She's been alone for most of her life.

_"Because they won't. I just don't...don't..."_

_"Don't what?"_

_"I just don't fit in."_

So becasue of all that they won't let her in? Becasue they're rich and come from wealthy families and she'd not? Why didn't she tell me any of this? I stood up and started towards te door. I had to talk to her. I went to her door and knocked and the door cracked open. I opened the door and looked for her.

"Winter?" No answer. She wasn't in here. Then I heard the sound of up beat music. I walked towards it and saw Winter on the deck. She was dancing. She was really really good too. I wish I could dance like her. I sat down and just watched. How would those people not let her in? She was amazing. I coughed and she stopped. She turned around and looked at me. She turned off the music and looked at her shoes.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Just a little bit. You're amazing." I said standing up.

"That's what people say. Just not the real important people."

"Just becasue those dumb ass people don't think you belong there doesn't mean their right." She looked up at me. "You're an awsome dancer. Tons of people wish they had your talent." Walked towards her. "You need to stop thinking about what those people say. Do you think you're good?" She shook her head. "Then don't give up." Tears came to her eyes again. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my chest.

"Thank you." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.


	9. Idea

When Winter clamed down she went to wash up and change. It waited for almost a half hour then went to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. I walked in and she was looking at some papers smiling. I walked over to her. She was in a dark purple tank top and dark jean shorts with her hair pulled up.

"What is it?"

"My friends slipped them in my bag before I left. Guess they thought I wasn't gonna make it back in time." She said looking at another paper.

"Make what in time?" She looked at me.

"My birthday.

"Your birhtday?"

"Ya. It's tomarrow." She looked back to the papers. Damn. If I'd known a while ago I could of done something real special for her. She laughed.

"What?"

"Look. It's from my friends Becca and Bella. They're twins. See, 'Happy 15th Win! Keep movin to that beat.'" We both laughed. Then she looked at another one. "This one's from Nick, the guy who hosted the round up. He said 'Hey girl Happy Birthday. Keep dancin towards that dream. Can't wait to see your skills this year.'" We laughed again.

"They all really beileve in you huh?"

"Yep. They do." She looked at another paper. Her eyes widdened.

"What is it?"

"Nick. Look." She handed me the paper.

"They're goin to watch the showdown." I looked at her smiling and she was smiling too.

"I know." Her smile got bigger. "Can you believe this! I'm gonna get a chance to get in!"

"That's awsome." I got caught up in the moment, I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. Both us for laughing. I set back down and we were still laughing a little. She pulled back a little but was still in my hold.

"I should get to bed." She said. "Got a big day comin."

"Ya." I let go of her. Then walked to the door. She turned around and put the papers back in her bag. I noticed she had her name tatooed on the back of her right shoulder. "Um, just wondering but, why do you have your name tatooed on your back?" She turned towards me.

"I just do. It's nothing."

"Alright. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight. See ya tomarrow?"

"Ya." I closed the door behind me. Then I quickly went back to the captain's cabin. Hopfully she was still awake. I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Can you do me a favor?" I had an idea.

"Depends on what favor?" I smiled and told her my whole plan.


	10. Birthday

The next morning I got up early. The captain helped me make all the plans. Now Silver and I just had to keep Winter down stairs in the galley.

"I gotta go get somethin. Be right back." Winter said. I quickly jumped up and in front of her.

"What is it? I can get for you."

"I can get it myself."

"But uh umm Silver...needs your help with something. Right Silver?"

"Uhh ya. I do. Come here lass."

"Fine. Jim I don't need it anymore." She went back in the kitchen and sat down.

"So umm Winter, how old are ya today?" Silver asked.

"15."

"And Jimbo here said somethin about some good news about dat school your wantin to go to."

"Ya. They're gonna be at a dance contest I'm in. I'm excited but I'm also so worried that they still won't let me in."

"You'll get in. Trust me." I said. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Jim." We talked for a while. She tryed to leave a few times but we always had some excuse on why she couldn't leave yet. Then the captain came down. That was the signal for us to go up.

"Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Silver would you please go up to the deck. I'll be there in a moment."

"Ya sure."

Then we went up. Everything was set up. This was gonna be awesome. Mr. Arrow was waiting my the door to the galley. I walked over to him.

"You guys did a great job." I said.

"It was your idea. I think she'll enjoy it. From what the captain says she doesn't do thing like this alot."

"I heard. So I thought she could use something special. I couldn't of done it all without your guy's help though."

Then Winter came out with the captain. She looked so beautiful. The front of her hair was pulled back while the rest was down, and the captain had her put on a light purple dress that cut off at her knees, the sleeves went to her elbows, and a black ribbon was tied around her waist. She aloe wore a pair of black flat shoes.

"Wow." I said. Mr. Arrow just laughed at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled when they both came completely up. Winter stopped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh." She said. "How did you all..." She looked over at me and I smiled. "Jim did you do this?" she walked over to me. I shook my head. "Oh my...Thank you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the hug.

"You're welcome." Then she pulled away.

"I can't beileve you did all this." She said looking around. Everyone was having a good time. Music was playing and and it wasn't dark but it wasn't too light out. It was perfect.

"Well you seemed pretty bumbed so I thought celebrating your birthday would be something to help I don't know...make you a little more happy or sdomethin."

"Thanks. I've never had a party before."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. For as long as I can remeber I spent my birthday thinking."

"Thinking?"

"It's nothing. Why don't we have fun since you went to all this trouble."

"Ya."

The whole night was great. We danced, talked, messed around. The only thing we didn't have was a cake but lets face it we couldn't make one and we couldn't get one. It was still pretty fun. Winter had a good time and that's all I cared about.

It was late and everyone went to bed. I agreed to clean up and was pretty much done. Than I heard someone walk up to me. I turned around and it was Winter.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Again. What you did was really sweet."

"It was nothing. You deserve it." She brushed her hair behind her ear and walked over.

"Well now it's my turn. Pick something."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my turn to do something for you. Pick."

"Like what?"

"I don't know just pick something."

"I don't know. How about...I got it." I walked towards the little stereo I used to play music earlier. I put on a slow song and walked back over to Winter. I held out my hand.

"Would you dance with me?" She smiled.

"Yes."

She placed her hand in mine and we walked closer to the music. I pulled her hand up and placed my hand around her waist while she placed hers on my shoulder. We rocked side to side and I jusst stared into her eyes. They were so bright. Then I slowly lower my head towards hers. I closed my eyes as our lips made contact. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Then Suddenly she pulled away and out of my arms.

"Did I d something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no it's not you. Trust me I just..."

"What's wrong?" She looked down and played with her hands.

"Remember when you asked me about my tattoo?"

"Ya?" She looked at me.

"Well it's not of my name."

"Huh? But you told me your name was Winter Rose."

"Ya but...it's not the name I was given when I was born."

"Ok hold up." I put my hand on my head and then looked back at her. "So what now?"

"The name my father gave me was Serenity Taylor. When my dad left I gave up my last name. Then I took my mother's name Rose as my middle name."

"And how'd you get Winter?"

"Winter was, my...twin sister's name."

"What?" The hell is with this girl's life story? I still had feelings for her but every time I talked to her something from her past came up.

"Winter was my sister's name. She died... a day after we were born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"So when I turned 12 one of my friends knew how to do a tattoo so I asked them to put my mother's and my sister's name on my back. I just couldn't kiss you knowing I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Well you have now right?"

"Ya." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Then I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around me and we both closed our eyes. After a while we had to pull away for air.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes." She said smiling. I kissed her again until we heard a bang. We both jumped and saw it was Silver.

"Sorry lads. Didn't mean to scare ya. It's gettin late though. Best be gettin to bed soon." She said going back down. I looked back at Winter.

"We should be getting some sleep." She said.

"Ya. Long day. Can we hang out tomarrow night?"

"Yes. I'd love that." I kissed her goodnight and then she turned around to go to her room. I picked up the stereo and carried it back to the galley and went to sleep myself.


	11. Disaster & Love

One night Winter asked if I wanted to learn some moves. I told her yes. I mean why not? I'll learn from a pro. Hopefully I wouldn't embarrass myself too much. She started the song over again and showed me some simple moves. They weren't that hard to do. Then she started going faster. Thats when she lost me.

"Ok I'm just not getting it." I said laughing.

"It's easy come on try it again. Ready?" I nodded even though I wasn't. "Ok. 1 2 3 4, 5 6 7 8. Got it?"

"No. You're speaking in numbers. Who speaks in numbers?"

"Ok I get it now. Let's try it again but this time I think I know how to do it. Ready?" I wasn't sure this time but I still nodded yes. "Ok. Right, left, back, back, up, left, forward down. Got it now?"

"Actually, ya I do now. Direction's are much easier than numbers." I laughed again. She turned off the music and we sat on the floor.

"You're not that bad you know." She said.

"Ya you're right. I'm horrible." We both laughed.

"No you're not. You're not great but, you're so not horrible. Trust me I've seen worse. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Jim." She got up and wen tto her room. Then next day I didn't see Winter at all. She must have been busey.

"Hey Jimbo! Come here for a second. I need your help." He took me down to the long boats. We untied the ropes holding it down. Then he jumped onto it, saluted me and left. Then another memory came back. The last day I saw my dad. I was only 12 when I woke up late. I saw out the window he was leaving without saying goodbye. I ran down stairs to find mom crying. I ran out the door to catch up with. I fell once but got back up quickly. The ship took off right as I got to edge.

Then I heard something that woke me from my daze. It was Silver. He waves me down and I jump down. He explained to me how to work the longboat. When he was done he let me drive it. I pushed the buttons and went off.

"Whoa!" He yelled as we went froward. I start maneuvered the boat and saw the coral galaxy that was glowing bright blue. I took us inside for a crazy ride before coming out. After a little longer we went back to the ship. We pulled the boat up and I was going a little faster than he was and my side was higher.

"Whoa!"

"You having a little trouble there?" I ask laughing.

"Oh! Get away from me. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age. They'd be bowing in the street when I walked by today." He sat down after tieing his end.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home. But I'm gonna change all that." I said as I tied my end. Then I sat down too.

"Are you now? How so?"

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." I lean back into my folded arms behind my head.

"Sometimes plans go astray."

"Not this time." It was silent for a while than he put his cyborg leg up and tryed tighten a screw. When he couldn't get Morph transforms into a wrench and he grabbed him and tighten his screw.

"Oh, thank you, Morphy." I put my hands downs and leaned forward a little.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

"You give up a few things chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?

"I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am."

I was going to say something when suddenly something hit the ship. We hopped out of the boat and ran to the deck. I was worried something happened to Winter.

"What the Devil?" Silver yelled. Everyone was running around and panicking.

"GOOD HEAVENS!" Delbert yelled. It was really loud so we had to yell to hear each other. "THE STAR PELUSA. IT'S GONE SUPERNOVA!"

"EVASIVE ACTION! MR. TURNBUCKLE!" The captain yelled

"AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!" He yelled as he tried to maneuver his way out of the explosion.

"ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFELINES!" The captain yelled.

"COME ON!" I yelled. We went over to the lifelines and I saw Winter.

"JIM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She asked.

"I''M FINE. YOU?"

"FINE."

"MR. ARROW! SECURE THOSE SAILS!"

"SECURE ALL SAILS! REEF THEM DOWN, MEN!" Silver and I went up to help those who were going up. I told Winter to stay down there where it was safer. Something happened over by Silver because all of a sudden he shot up and fell over.

"SILVER!" I grabbed his life line and pulled as hard as I could. Then he grabbed onto something and pulled himself up. Suddenly a huge red ball covered in fire came towards us. Then we though it was getting smaller but it was getting further from us. When we were done we got back down. I ran over to Winter.

"CAPTAIN! THE STAR!"

"ITS EVOLVING INTO A BLACK HOLE!" Delbert said.

"WE'RE BEING PULLED IN!" a crew member at the wheel said before being forced off.

"NO, YOU DON'T YOU…BLAST THESE WAVES. THEY' RE SO DEUCEDLY ERRATIC!" The captain said trying to turn the ship.

"NO, CAPTAIN," Delbert yelled back. "THEY'RE NOT ERRATIC AT ALL. THEY'RE'LL BE ONE MORE IN PRECISELY 4.72 SECONDS FOLLOWED BY THE BIGGEST MAGILA OF THEM ALL!"

"OF COURSE. BRILLIANT DOCTOR! WE'LL RIDE THAT CAST MAGILLA OUT OF HERE."

"ALL SAILS SECURED CAPTAIN!" Mr. Arrow said.

"GOOD MAN, NOW RELEASE THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

"AYE CAPTAIN! YOU HEARD HER MEN, UNFURL THOSE SAILS!" The crew started back up the ropes. I was about to go too but then the captain called me.

"MR. HAWKINS, MAKE SURE ALL LIFELINES ARE SECURED GOOD AND TIGHT!"

"AYE CAPTAIN." Winter and I tighted all the lifelines. Not leaving a single one unchecked. "LIFELINE SECURED, CAPTAIN!"

"VERY GOOD!"

"CAPTAIN, THE LAST WAVE. HERE IT COMES!" Delbert yelled.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFELINE GENTS. IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!" I ran over and grabbed Winter's wrist. I pulled her to the mast and held her close. Silver over me doing the same thing I was doing for Winter. I closed my eyes tight.

"FIVE….FOUR…THREE….TWO…ONE!" Suddenly I heard something explode and before I knew it the ship was speeding forward and out of danger. When it was all over Silver let go. So did I.

"Winter you alright?" I asked.

"Ya. Thanks."

"No problem." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Captain,that…oh my goodness. That was…that was absolutely: that was the most…" Delbert said getting untangled in rope.

"Oh tish-tosh, actually doctor. your astronomical device was most helpful."

"Well, uh, uh, thank you, thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, amanamonically, as-astronomicaly."

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems you cabin boy did a banged up job with those lifelines. All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow?" He didn't come forward. Everyone looked around and wondered where he was. Then that spider freak walked over holding Mr. Arrow's hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." he said.

"No! I checked them all!" I ran over and saw his line wasn't there. There was no way I missed one. Winter heloed me. We checked about three times. "I-I did. I checked them all. They were secured. I swear."

"Mr. Arrow was…a fine spacer… finer than most of us could ever hope to be…but he knew the risk as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Everyone went their own ways but I just hid to be alone. When it was late and everyone was asleep I sat on the ropes.

"Jim?" I turned to see Winter. "You alright?" I just turned back around. "Jim nobody blames you for what happened. It was just a-" I jumped down.

"Look! Don't you get it?" I yelled at her. "I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but... Aagh!" I walked away from her pulled my hair and yelled in frustration. "I just…forget it. Forget it." I leaned against the mast. I was pissed off at the moment. Then someone put their hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn around. It was Silver. Winter was gone. Most likly she went to bed.

"Now, you listen to me James Hawkins." He said. "You got the makings of greatness in ya…but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of. Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day." I leaned over and put my head to his chest. I was trying to keep from crying.

"There, there, lad. It's all right, Jimbo. It's all right now, Jim." He patted my back. He pushed me back then fixed his hat.. "I, Um. I best be getting' about my watch and you best be getting' some shut eye." I started for the galley but went to talk to Winter. I felt bad for yelling at her.

I walked to her door and knocked. She let me in and she wore her purple tank top and jean shorts again. He hair up again.

"Winter. I just wanted to say sorry about yelling earlier." I said.

"It's alright. You were upset. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"You sure. Alot of people would of acted the same way. It's fine."

"Thanks." I walked over and hugged her.

"You hug alot." I pulled away. Since the night we kissed Winter acted like it never happened for some reason. Before I went to sleep I had to find out why. "Would you rather I do something else?"

"Like what? A high five?"

"No." I lowered my face and kissed her but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What is it? On your birthday we-"

"I know. It's just...I've had too many heart breaks. I just don't want another one." She pulled out of my arms.

"I'm not gonna break your heart." I said grabbing her hand. She turned around. "I would never hurt you like that. I love you." I said as I kissed her again. This time she kissed me back before pulling away. She walked over to her bed and sat down. I waked to the door and turned around. "At least think about it." I said before closing to door and going to bed.


	12. What? No!

I was sleeping and having an ok dream. It was about my life back home. Before all this. Then I felt something blow on my face. Someone was blowing air in my face.

"Oh, oh, Ugh!" I fell over and sat up. Still asleep I started puttingmy boots on. I got one on and went to grab the other when it hopped away. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. "Morph? Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this." I felt him kick me and hard too. I turned around fully awake now. "Ow! Hey! Morph!"

He changed back to normal and grabbed my real boot. Then he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey! Come back here!" He carried my boot away and out of my reach and flew out of my room.

"Come back here!" He said mimicking me. Then he went out on the deck I chased after him.

I jumped and grabbed my boot out of Morph's grasp. Then he went through the gate on the floor. I laid my head on my arm and looked at him when he came back up. Then he transformed into a blowfish and spit water in my face.

"That's it, you little squid!"

He made millions of faces of me and kept jumping up and down in the gate repeating 'little squid'. I used mt boot to try n hit him but missed. I stopped with my boot in the air when he stopped popping up. I looked for him down there and didn't see him. So I went down to the galley and find him. I was hopped down the stairs while putting on my boot. The galley was dark with a little bit of light shining through. I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Then, I saw a barrel. I walked over and looked inside. It was full of purps. Then one opened a big eye. Morph.

"Ha! Busted!" I jumped into the barrel and grabbed him and started to tickle him. Then I heard voices. I held Morph tightly so he wouldn't fly up and give away where I was hiding.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting." Soemone said.

"We are wanting to move." Another said. I looked through a hole in the barrel.

"We don't move 'till we go the treasure in hand." I saw an arm from the side and not just any arm...a cyborg arm. Then I saw Silver come into my vision.

"I say we kill 'em all now." Mr. Scroop said. Suddenly Silver grabbed Mr. Scroop and shook him angrily.

"I say what's to say, disobey my orders again…like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him." He threw him against barrel and I hit the barrel again and Morph slipped through my fingers. I grabbed him quick before he could make a sound.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Mr. Scroop said once he recovered. Then I noticed his arm was reaching inside without looking. He was trying to grab a purp. I quietly reached for one and placed it under his claw so he wouldn't notice. Then went back to looking out the hole.

"You got something to say, Mr. Scroop."

"It's that boy. Me thinks you have a soft spot for him."

"Now, mark me. The lot of ya. I care about one thing and one thing only. Flint's trove. You'd think I'd risk it all for some nose wipin' little whelp."

"What was it now? 'oh you got the markings of greatness in ya'" Mr. Scroop said. How did he know about last night?

"Shut your yap. I cozied up that lad to keep him off our scent. But I aint gone soft."

"Land Ho!" A distant voice yelled and everyone yelled and left the galley. I let go of Morph and got out of the barrel. I heard someone come in and turned around fast. It was only Winter though.

"Oh. Hey Jim. What are you doin?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore." Then I remembered every single thing I heard. I had to tell the captain. "Come on we gotta go." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the deck but stopped to see Silver right in frount of me.

"Jimbo." he said. He looked surprised to see us and started to step down the stairs forcing us to the end of the table and forcing me to let go of Winter.

"Playing games, are we?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're playing games." I said seriously. My hands were looking for a knife on the table behind us. Silver placed his arms behind his back.

"Well, I see." He was getting to us. "Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

"Hm. Me, too." I stabbed his cyborb leg and quickly grabbed Winter and ran out of the galley and into the captian's office.

"Jim what's going in?" Winter asked as I slammed the door.

"Those guys are pirates. I swear I heard everything."

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these?" She tossed him a gun.

"Oh, I've seen- well, I've read," He shot a globe close by the captian. "Uh, no, no, no, I not." She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life." She tossed me the map but Morph took it and wouldn't give it back.

"Morph, give me that!" I snatched it from his mouth. We heard soemthing and noticed the door being melted. I looked arlund in a panick and saw there was no other way out. The captain shot the floor creating a huge hole in ther floor and we all jumped down. We all ran with the captian leading to us to the long boats, soem of the pirates not that far behind us. As we got through a door Delbert fell. The captian pulled him out of the way and shut the door. She melted to lock.

"To the long boats quickly." She said. We all jumped in the boat and the captain opened the hull and jumped in. She readied her gun. I was watching it open when Morph grabbed the map out of my pocket and went back up to where the pirates were coming from.

"Morph! No!" As said as I jumped after him. "Morph! Here! Morph!"

"Morph, Morphy come here." Silver said and whistled at him.

"Morph. Morph. Bring it here. Morph come here."

"Come here. Come here."

"Morph, over here."

"Come to your Dad."

"Morph, Morph! Here! Here!" Morph suddenly jumped in a pile of ropes instead. Silver crawled while I just ran and grabbed the map. I staired at him for a moment before turning around and running back to the boat.

"NOW!" The captain yelled as I jumped in.

She and Delbert shot the wires that were holding the boat. The boat hit the closing hull and I almost fell off. I clung to the side of the boat.

"Jim!" yelled Delbert then Winter grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged!" The captian said. The boat went froward so fast we had to grab on to keep from falling out.

"Captain! Laser Ball at twelve o'clock!" Delbert yelled. We looked over and saw it coming.

It went so fast. The boat was falling fast and hitting the trees. We were near the ground now as the captian tried to maneuver the boat. We started to fall towards the ground. We hit a mushroom type tree thing and boat flipped and slid on the ground until it stopped.


End file.
